


You Fell

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut, but idk when i wrote this chapter i was happy, if you could believe it, reference to stoner dan but briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so basically I'm writing a chapter fic called "Tales From The Old Building". But I realize reading a chapter fic takes time and sometimes you want immediate stuff right now so I took a favorite chapter of mine and put it here as it could stand as a complete story. You go to college with Dan and midterms have been wearing you guys down. If you enjoy this chapter I totally encourage reading the whole thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fell

While you wouldn’t consider Christmas break a relaxing vacation, it did take you away from your responsibilities. Making it all the more stressful when what seemed like an avalanche of work fell on your shoulders the minute you got back into the swing of things. You had put off your midterm series, and when you were finished that you had to finish three more pieces for the  _actual_  art show you had coming up. You were definitely developing carpal tunnel by the end of all this.

  
You spent the past two days basically living in the studio, and you had gotten barely any sleep. But you were finished. Finished, the word was sweet to say. You called Dan, and you hadn’t really realized how late it was until he picked up.

  
“Hello?” Drowsy Dan had a signature voice, coarse and lazy. With a “Fuckin’” interjected when his brain had to take a second.

  
“Oh, hey. I’m sorry I didn’t think about how late it was- I just wanted a shower but I-”

  
“Get over here” he mumbled, and you could practically see him rub his eyes.

  
“Ok, but get some sleep” you felt that mom quality creeping in you throat, so you hung up before it could strengthen. When you arrived you realized Dan hadn’t been woken up by you, rather he was  _still_  up, he sat in a post apocalyptic mess of papers and books, highlighters and broken pencils, Barry laid near him, and you couldn’t tell if he was awake or not. You reeked, but at this point he’d seen you much worse off, so to put off helping him after you freshened up was ridiculous. And Barry was, well, Barry. He didn’t care if you were disgusting.

  
“Hey…” you started off gentle, sitting on the arm of the sofa,

  
“Term papers” he extended,

  
“But I’m done.” He looked up to you with an almost  _broken_  smile. You couldn’t help but giggle.

  
“Well, now you can relax” You played with his stray bits of hair,

 

“Same to you, now go get a shower, you stink” he joked with you,

  
“Yeah, you stink” Barry rustled in his sleep purgatory. You ignored him, brushing him off with a soft laugh.

  
“Can I stay here when I’m done?”

  
“When don’t you?” interjected Barry, again. His voice was incredibly slurred and stutter-y when he was tired. Dan laughed in response, in retrospect it was a dumb question. While you pulled a towel and some of Dan’s pajama pants from his room, Dan trailed behind you to pack a bowl. As much as weed could smell, you kinda liked it, like how some people really liked the smell of gasoline (also you).

  
The feeling of being in a shower after days of just being utterly filthy is unparalleled. Not only is it cleansing physically, but emotionally as well. And it was fun for you, a painter, because you could watch the colors slide down your form and mix in the drain. You loved showers, and before you started dating Dan you feared you wouldn’t have another pleasant one again. In your own dorm, the showers were communal, and disgusting. Shower shoes were not emotionally liberating. But since Dan had senior perks of being in the old building, he had basically a small apartment he shared with Barry, a bathroom all to themselves. And while you  _tried_  not to make a habit out of using his place too much, you did.

  
After you had finished cleaning yourself, you let yourself float in the steam. This too, was cleansing, the personal time you could spend in a shower was a small gift you didn’t take for granite at Dan’s. You hoped this thing with Dan worked out, mostly for the shower.

  
Speak of the devil, he came in the bathroom to clear his bowl in the sink. God, he was done already? How long had you been in there? In reality, it was actaully quite possible you had been in there for a half an hour and not even noticed.

  
“Not looking” he said jokingly, loud enough for you to hear,

  
“Yeah it’s not like you haven’t, I don’t know, been literally inside of me”

  
“God” he half scoffed, half laughed.

  
“You know, I’m not the only one that stinks here?” This was you being promiscuous, good job.

  
“Oh, really? I guess I should fix that” thank god he was on your train of thought, any more explanation you probably would’ve killed- no, _murdered_ \- the mood. He stripped in front of you as you peeked from the small gap you made with the door, but he was not being sexy. He struggled, mostly because he was stoned, over the legs of his pants and through the fabric of his shirt, but once he was untangled he was able to stroll over to the shower as confidently as he could manage. Once he slid in and shut the glass behind him, he turned to you, smiled lazily and kissed you, so soft you wondered if it could even be classified as a kiss. You let your fingers play in the sideburns of his hair, and then trace down the angles of his body, he was bony, but you had mentioned that so many times before. Maybe it was because you were not, so the prospect of skin just being stretched over like a drum was so interesting, it reminded you of drawing fabric studies. You lazily touched each other for a while, small kisses, more lip than anything, passed and you let each other become fascinated with the form of one another's bodies, it wasn’t sexy, but as previously stated, fascinating.

  
Some how you and Dan found your way to deep kisses, which led to heavier touching. His fingers danced down to your thighs, and drew lines, or maybe circles, to your clit. He rubbed you slowly, your breathing hitched and he kissed to the side of your mouth, it was quiet. And maybe that’s what made it most satisfying, it didn’t have to be a show. You started to realize you and Dan lived the most in the quiet moments. That was when the most was said, maybe not verbally, and that was when the most was felt.

  
You stroked up Dan’s cock, slowly but building. When Dan finally was able to realize where he was again his eyes flashed open,

  
“Oh, shit” he slid out of the shower as quickly as he could manage and grabbed a condom from out of the cabinet, and you were laughing the whole time. It was the absolute funniest thing you had ever seen. An erect Dan waddling to the cabinet to grab a condom, trying desperately not to drench the floor, and coming back as quickly as he could manage, was truly a sight.

  
“Oh, shut up” he laughed at you, as much as you enjoyed before: the soft, sweet, gentle sex that was quiet and meaningful, you loved this kind too. The silly, not taking yourself too seriously, embracing the mistakes sex. You kissed him, hard.

  
Dan smirked at you and leaned you up against the driest wall in the shower, he lifted you up by one leg and you held his back with one arm, and the shower door with the other. He slowly entered you, mocking the way your eyebrows rose when he did.

  
“Oh my god,  _stop_ ” you giggled back at him, you felt yourself blush fiercely. He kissed you again, and again. You liked when he peppered you with kisses, it felt like he just couldn’t get enough of you, it felt like high school romance. His thrusts were becoming more rhythmic, and with that, stronger. The glass door next to you rattled, slightly concerning but you really couldn’t think of it right now. You had never kissed so much during sex, and never so lightly before, it felt so nice to let things just be silly for once. With his thrusts increasing in rate you felt your grounded foot lose traction, and almost slip beneath him, but as quickly as you lost yourself, he caught you, and pulled you back. You lost about two fingers on the glass door, before you could put them back he began thrusting again, too caught up with yourself you didn’t notice one of your last three go. Two fingers and you were struggling to stay up, that combined with knee-weakening pleasure you were feeling right then, it was no wonder you fell.

  
You didn’t hit anything when you fell, but let’s not say it didn’t hurt. Just not enough for you to notice over yours and Dan cackles. Dan, who came tumbling down on top of you, was so incredibly wrapped up in his laughter, his eyes created tidal waves of wrinkles across his face, and you had never seen him  _so_  amused. When the laughing calmed you two looked at each other, the stifled snort passing between you two. Dan moved that piece of hair that always found its way in front of your face and drug his finger down your cheek. The shower water still poured on you, and Dan’s soaking form laid above you.

“I love you” when he said it, it took him a minute to digest that he actually, really said it. His eyes searched you in the excruciating seconds it took for you to respond. This was the first time either of you had said that.

“You love me?” you had your doubts, he was high, and you were insecure.

“I love you...” he said again, laughing, a laugh of nervousness and surprise and relief. 

"Dan you're high, I-" 

"(y/n), I love you. High and sober." this wasn't much of an argument, but his tone was.

“I love you” you said back hesitantly, you were wide eyed for a moment, until you let yourself relax and smile. You love him.

  
“I love you!” he was excited now, and he kissed you, hard.

  
“I love you” he repeated covering you with kisses again, you laughed with him. He said it whenever he found the breath between the scattered pecks he left across you. You held his forehead to yours, he loved you. You were addicted, you wanted to hear it every day, every night, every moment you two had run out of things to say, he loves you.

  
“I think we’re pretty clean” you smiled at him, giggling with excitement again shortly after


End file.
